MagicPop
The Magic Pops are magic spheres that hold positive energy from the Tree of Life. These are given to those pixies, who use their skill for good, to transform into a Pop Pixie, which may enhance their magic. Similar to Winx Club, these give the Pop Pixies larger wings (for the girls) and cooler outfits (for the boys). However, unlike the other series, the pixies cannot transform without their MagicPop. Appearance Magic Pops vary appearances depending on the power and the user. This variation is only in colors and designs. They are all spheres. Magical Abilities The Magic Pops have the ability to boost and harness all the powers of the pixie. Once the pixies get their own magic pop, they turn into pop pixies. Requirement The only requirement the pixies need to comply with to get their magic pops is to do a good deed with their special talent. Ways of Acquiring Magic Pops and Their Powers *'Amore' - Amore is the Pop Pixie of Feeling. She gained her Magic Pop before the series, but Ninfea tells how she acquired her magic pop. According to her, Amore gained her magic pop by using her love potions to solve the problems of other pixies. With this, she can carry all her potions and use them to calm and make pixies, gnomes or elves love each other. *'Caramel' - Caramel is the Pop Pixie of Super Strength. She also gained her Magic Pop before the series, but Ninfea tells how she acquired it. According to her, she used her cakes and other foods to make pixies happy. With this, she becomes super strong. *'Martino' - Martino is the Pop Pixie of Acrobatics. He gained his Magic Pop before the series, but Ninfea discusses how he acquired it. According to her, Martino was funny, irresistible and made tasty drinks for everyone. With this, his acrobatic skills boost. *'Pam' - Pam is the Pop Pixie of Hand Speed. She gained her Magic Pop in the first episode "Green Attack." With her scissors, she cut all the angry vines from the Tree of Life's roots. With this, her skills in using scissors rapidly becomes greater. *'Livy' - Livy is the Pop Pixie of Super Speed. He gained his Magic Pop in the second episode "A Pixie Fish." He used his all the speed he had to help Amore go to the Rainbow Lake for her date with Ranger Robinson while Amore was a fish. With this, he becomes faster even without anything he could ride on. *'Cherie' - Cherie is the Pop Pixie of Weather. She gained her Magic Pop in the third episode "Crazy Weather." She acquired her Magic Pop when she uses her emotion-knotted weather powers to rain over the Pixie Park, which is on fire due to the dragon's breath. With this, she can control the weather even without getting sad, mad or glad. *'Morpho' - Morpho is the Pop Pixie of Transformation. He gained his Magic Pop in the seventh episode "The Mirror Spell." When he broke Maxine's mirror, he also reversed his transformation spell on Lockette and Maxine. This was the reason Morpho obtained his Magic Pop. His transformation ability is boost with this. *'Fixit' - Fixit is the Pop Pixie of Techno Magic. He gained his Magic Pop in the ninth episode "A Robot For Chatta." By creating helpful robots for the pixies, Fixit earned his Magic Pop. His ability to create technology with magic fast is also boost. *'Zing' - Zing is the Pop Pixie of Insects. He gained his Magic Pop in the eleventh episode "Let's Go Camp Pixie." He received his Magic Pop through using his powers to communicate to insects, so they can save them from drowning from the water. With this, his ability to interact with insects is boost. *'Plasto' - Plasto is the Pop Pixie of Elasticity. He gained his Magic Pop in the thirteenth episode "My Best Friend." He used his ability of stretching to stop Floxy and Narcissa from escaping with the money they stole from the bank. This let him acquire his Magic Pop. Also, with it, he can stretch his limbs and even make them bigger. *'Camilla' - Camilla is the Pop Pixie of Illusions. She gained her Magic Pop in the seventeenth episode "Ronf Need Help." When she used her invisibility to scare Dominik and to teach him a lesson, for doing trouble, she earned her Magic Pop. With this, she can make others invisible too. *'Chatta' - Chatta is the Pop Pixie of Gossip. She gained her Magic Pop in the eighteenth episode "Gnomes Gone Mad." When she used her voice to reverse the spell, Gnome Vision, created by the Elves, she acquired her Magic Pop. With it, she can magically create objects with her words and it also grants her super hearing. *'Tune' - Tune is the Pop Pixie of Vocal Power. She gained her Magic Pop in the twentieth episode "The Silent Curse." With the aid of the herbal medicine and her voice, she removed the silent curse on all of Pixieville. With this, she received her magic pop. This boosts her vocal power, which can reverse events and spells, and can even break objects. *'Piff' - Piff is the Pop Pixie of Sweet Sleep. She gained her Magic Pop in the twenty-first episode "Schoolbus Heroes." Because of her contagious yawn she has, she made the dragon fall to sleep, giving her a Magic Pop. With it, she can shoot sleep dust without yawning. *'Lockette' - Lockette is the Pop Pixie of Direction. She acquired her Magic Pop in the twenty-second episode "I'm a Pop Pixie Too!" By giving back the egg to the Mother Octopus and defeating Yucca and Maxine, she gained her Magic Pop. With it, she can open portals instantly. *'Molla' - Molla is the Pop Pixie of Tunnels. She obtained her Magic Pop in the twenty-seventh episode "Gnome's Gold Rush." Using her ability to create tunnels, she was able to discover the gnomes' gold mine underground, and she was able to stop them and the elves' spell on the gnomes. With this, she was able to become a Pop Pixie, who can instantly create holes. *'Chiga' - Chiga is the Pop Pixie of Size. He received his Magic Pop in the twenty-ninth episode "A Funny Pet." He used his ability of growing and shrinking himself to stop the outrageous chameleon. Because of that, he got his Magic Pop. With its aid, he can also manipulate the size of anything or anyone. *'Jolly' - Jolly is the Pop Pixie of Entertainment. He accepted his Magic Pop from the Tree of Life in the thirty-second episode "Jolly's Crackling Exhibition." With his energy spheres, he was able to stop the gigantic, gluttonous, singing birds that were eating the whole of Pixieville. His ability to do exhibitions are enhanced by the Magic Pop. *'Glim' - Glim is the Pop Pixie of Energy. He acquired his Magic Pop in the thirty-eighth episode "An Electrifying Day." With the teachings of the elder firefly and his own magic, he was able to fix the malfunctioning amusement park. With this, his Magic Pop harnessed all his magic in controlling and creating energy. *'Chammelia' - Chammelia is the Pop Pixie of Plants. She acquired her Magic Pop in the forty-third episode "The Bad-Luck Ladybug." By using her plant magic, she created a pumpkin house for the ladybug. Earning her Magic Pop, she was able to create growing vines and other plants fast and easily. Coming Soon... Trivia *The way the pixies cannot transform without the MagicPops is similar to the way the fairies cannot transform into Mythix form without the Ancestral Wands. Gallery Magicpop.jpg|Martino's Magic Pop FixitMP.png|Fixit's Magic Pop The_End_is_Getting_Nearer_(48).png|Chatta's Magic Pop DigitMP.png|Digit's Magic Pop Tune's_Life_as_a_Pop_PiXie_(9).png|Tune's Magic Pop ZingMP.png|Zing's Magic Pop cherie's magic pop.png|Cherie's Magic Pop pam's magic pop.png|Pam's Magic Pop livy's magic pop.png|Livy's Magic Pop Caramel's MagicPop.png|Lockette's Magic Pop Category:Pop Pixie Category:Powers Category:Pixies Category:Items